Friends Old And NewsAn Interlude
by Nemo5
Summary: Solid Snake, between MGS and MGS2. My first fan fiction-any constructive criticism wanted


David Hay 23/03/03  
  
Friends Old And New  
The Sedjean Republic, Araa'th Ba'ak Secure Testing Facility, 2006  
He stood facing his goal, his hair blowing in the light breeze. He opened his CODEC: "Snake to Otacon, I'm ready for infiltration. Looks kinda deserted." "Hey Snake, what do you expect in a secret, secure area? Anyway, this should be a relatively simple one, so don't go getting paranoid on me." "." "You know what you have to do. Get in there, and destroy the Metal Gear. It shouldn't be too difficult, the Republic is a small, poor nation, with a tiny military." "Then how could they afford the plans? Ocelot wouldn't have let them get the plans cheaply."  
  
* * *  
  
"As you know, The Sedjean Republic was formed in late 2005 from the remnants of the Kurdish area of Iraq. Turkey, although not allied to the US, was relatively friendly, and didn't want the Republic leading the way for its Kurdish population, which might lead to a civil war in Turkey and the formation of a separatist state. Ocelot obviously agreed to let the Republic have the plans at a reduced price, so long as the Metal Gear was used to incite trouble in Turkey, meaning that the US would have to commit troops to intervene, therefore weakening its defences elsewhere, so basically, the enemy of the friend of my enemy is my friend" "." "Well, you get the idea. Apparently this is the final test before operational activities, so the last chance we'll have to put this baby out of commission." "How do you know that?" "The Turks like to keep a close eye on this sort of thing, and I've been. borrowing. some of their transmissions." "If they found out, you could end up as a fugitive. Philanthropy isn't liked by any governments, seeing as most of them rely on Metal Gears for their defence." "I know, but how else am I supposed to find out? And talking of governments, Mei Ling says she might be able to get the parts needed to maintain your sneaking suit. That thing is wearing out fast, it won't last long if it's not replaced." "At least I'm not wearing it this time. And, if security is as bad as you say, I shouldn't need it." "Hopefully. Good luck Snake. Contact me on the usual frequency if anything turns up." "."  
  
* * *  
  
Snake advanced cautiously across the desert, on the lookout for enemy soldiers. Unfortunately, no map was available of the facility, so he had to rely on his AP Sensor as well as his own senses to warn him of any imminent threat. Reaching the barbed wire marking the start of the test facility proper, Snake could see two guards in a small bunker. Taking out his scope, he could see that there was a line of bunkers stretching along behind, and parallel to, the barbed wire. He opened his CODEC: "Otacon, how sure are you of your intelligence?" "Pretty sure, why?" "There seem to be more guards around, and probably an underground tunnel system linking a row of bunkers together. So much for no security." "It shouldn't pose a problem to a professional like yourself." "." "Just get in, plant the bombs, and get out. What else could be easier? We've been in more difficult situations." "."  
  
Snake crawled under a gap in the barbed wire, and made his way towards a seemingly deserted bunker. Peering around a corner, he could make out a surveillance camera, as well as a fire hydrant. With no visible sources of ignition, why would there be a fire hydrant in a bunker? Snake soon found out by shooting the hydrant, and revealing a complex set of intersecting laser beams, forming a grid that he couldn't roll through or crawl under. A small vibration from the AP sensor and the sound of footsteps warned Snake that a guard was approaching. Flattening himself against the wall, Snake saw the guard pull out a security card and pass it through one of the laser beams. A path cleared through the beams, and the guard walked through unharmed. At which point Snake pulled out his M9, and held up the guard, obtaining his security card, some rations and a bandage, but not any help as to how to get through the beams from the bunker side. Snake knocked him out, and then threw the cards through the mesh of beams, where it cleared a path through for Snake. He entered a long tunnel section, and jogged towards a point of light leading away from the line of bunkers.  
  
When Snake reached the end of the tunnel, he came across a fence. One look at the collection of dead rats told him that it was electrified. Snake opened his CODEC: "Otacon, are you sure you can't find a blueprint of the facility. It looks like I'm in a service tunnel, but at a dead end." "Sorry Snake, I can't help you there. Look around for another way to get in." "Easy for you to say."  
  
Snake studied the surrounding area. As far as he could see, there were no convenient air ducts for him to crawl through, and no pipes to hang from. The whole tunnel was smooth, except the rubber-coated metal floor, made out of a series of rubber-coated metal plates interlinked together. Snake got to work pulling one apart, to see if there was a gap under the floor. Careful not to electrocute himself, he managed to force a section of the floor up, allowing him to look underneath, revealing that the floor was in fact the roof of a small hanger, containing a large amount of crates. Again, the AP sensor began to vibrate, and Snake looked around for any guards. Judging from the speed of the vibrations, there was a small group of people approaching.  
  
"If it's as you say, then we should be able to get you the details within a week." "Make sure you don't fail. Machines such as this do not surface often, and your intelligence is the only reason we were so.generous." "General, our agents will not fail. You shall have the schedule, as requested." "And you shall keep the Metal Gear. Obsolete as it will soon become." "Then why not just destroy." "Because then no one would have it. Better to reclaim it ourselves than to allow them to have dominance." "Yes General." "Now, lead me to the hangar. I wish to see how the improvements have worked."  
  
With that, the group disappeared. Snake opened up his CODEC: "Otacon, it seems that Ocelot gave them the plans in return for some kind of intelligence. I've just heard some Republic official talking to a 'General' who sounded familiar." "Oceleot?" "Uhu. And the intelligence is to do with something that will make Metal Gears obsolete." "See what you can find out. This could be a bigger operation than I thought."  
  
* * *  
  
When the AP sensor had stopped vibrating, Snake prised the metal floor up, and dropped down onto a stack of crates. Looking around, he could see that he was in a small hangar roughly 200 metres by 400 metres, and about 50 metres high. Snake had in fact landed not on the floor of the hangar, but on a gantry, much closer to the ceiling. There was only one set of stairs leading from the gantry to the floor, and in the dim half light, Snake could make out the shapes of at least three soldiers patrolling the floor, and one soldier was making his way around the gantry. Snake stayed hidden in the shadow cast by the crates until the soldier had past, before holding him up.  
  
"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" "Keep your voice down. Where is the Metal Gear?" "Why should I tell you? You'll only shoot me"  
  
Snake promptly shot him in the foot with his suppressed SOCOM.  
  
"In Hangar 5, but none of us has access. It's guarded by the foreigners." "Tell me about the foreigners." "I think they're from Russia. They stay in their own quarters, and we are kept separate." "Who's their leader?" "The General, or the other one." "Describe them." "White hair, old revolver. The other, I don't know, I only saw his back when he first arrived."  
  
Snake knocks the hapless soldier out, and hides his body between the crates, and then hides there himself as he opens the CODEC: "Snake to Otacon. Ocelot is definitely in charge here, as well as an unidentified, most likely Russian." "Hmm. How do you know that?" "A Sedjean soldier was helpful, and identified the soldiers guarding the Metal Gear as Russian." "Ocelot obviously doesn't trust the Republic if he's brought his own troops." "He did mention that the Sedjean's would get to keep the Metal Gear in return for a schedule of some kind." "That must mean it hasn't been delivered, or if it has, it hasn't been verified." "It hasn't been delivered. The Republic official estimated a week." "Find out what's going on. If there's something better than a Metal Gear, it takes precedence." "Bigger than a Metal Gear. I'd hate to have to face that."  
  
* * *  
  
Snake hung down from the railings. He saw that he was in Hangar 2. He slowly edged around the hangar until he was over the entrance to Hangar 3, before dropping down on some more crates, injuring himself in the process. Looking around once more, he could see that he could crawl through an air duct without having to go through the blast doors. On entering Hangar 3, he saw what appeared to be an assault course, and some soldiers wandering around, awaiting their turn.  
  
"Otacon, I've just confirmed the soldiers to be Russians. Looks like an exercise period. Assault course and everything." "Just get past it." "It'll take some time. There are about twenty soldiers just doing nothing, and this air duct doesn't carry on through the hangar." "Almost as bad as Shadow Moses, eh Snake?" "." "Well, maybe not. But remember, a Japanese, or is it Chinese, no, Japanese proverb says: He who would be stealthy would first be cautious. Meaning, well, as it says." "And you're sure that's an old proverb?" "Does it matter?" "."  
  
Snake takes a few minutes to observe the training patterns of the Russians. They appear to be in three groups, with a thirty-second gap between one group finishing the assault course, and the other starting it. In this gap, Snake runs towards the assault course, and rolls across to a gap between obstacles, before proceeding to crawl along the length of the assault course. Again, Snake uses an air duct to crawl between hangars.  
  
Arriving in Hangar 4, Snake sees surveillance cameras lining the walls, and two soldiers patrolling the gantry. Not only that, but the floor is metal- not the best material for silent movement. Using a chaff grenade, Snake takes out the security cameras, before tranquillising the guards from his position. Then, he runs towards the end of the hangar and the air duct, reaching it with seconds to spare before the cameras come online.  
  
* * *  
  
"Otacon, we have some problems. This is a much larger Metal Gear, and has some distinct modifications over Metal Gear Rex." "Such as?" "More weapons, larger, and guarded by a smaller, detachable Metal Gear. So basically two in one." "Hmm, can you get me some pictures? Analysis might turn up something else." "I thought you wanted me to destroy it?" "I do, but obviously they needed plans to build it, and I don't remember these additions on the Metal Gear Rex. That means we need to know what has changed. Can you get some shots of the inside of the cockpit?" "Are you serious?" "It would let us see what other extras are on offer. A centrally controlled machine has to have all the controls in the cockpit." "I'll see what I can do." "I knew you would."  
  
Sitting in the centre of the largest hangar in the facility was the machine described by Snake. A bipedal tank with nuclear capabilities, it was the most advanced weapon in the region, and a definite threat to the balance of power. Snake took out his camera and began to take some pictures, when suddenly his AP sensor vibrated. Ocelot. Deftly he swung himself up into the cockpit, and started up the Metal Gear. The designation on the front panel read 'Metal Gear Rex +', an obvious statement of the capabilities of the machine. In the relatively empty hangar, Ocelots voice echoed strangely, but allowed Snake to hear the conversation:  
  
"And how is it released?" "Through the secondary control panel, General, and it is also controlled from there. Although it can be pre-programmed." "In what ways?" "Attack, defend, search and rescue, search and destroy, scout." "Impressive. When will the tests begin?" "Whenever, General. All of our soldiers are ready." "Good. A much more effective test, than against stationary targets. And the element of surprise." "Shall we, General?" "Not yet, I have a call to make."  
  
Saying this, Ocelot jumped down from the cockpit onto the gantry, and swiftly exited the hangar, with the Republic official trailing behind. Snake used this opportunity to run towards the Metal Gear Rex +, and vaulted into the cockpit. Snake managed to take four pictures of the control system before the AP sensor warned him of an approaching presence. Snake shuddered, a wave of familiarity and revulsion moving over him. Regaining his composure, he looked out of the cockpit, only to see the tail end of a blue cloak follow the path Ocelot had taken seconds before. Snake used the time to exit the Metal Gear Rex +, and moved swiftly back to his hiding place in the air duct.  
  
Ocelot returned with the Republic official, who handed him a small data disk. Then without provocation, Ocelot executeed him with his trademark revolver. The sound of the shot reverberated through the hangar, and Snakes AP sensor started to pound, as he heard the drum of feet on the floor. Ocelot climbed into the Metal Gear, and moved towards the blast doors, being opened by the Russians. The Metal Gear lead a spearhead formation of Russians, destroying the soldiers of the Republic. After the carnage has stopped, Ocelot exited the Metal Gear Rex +, and held the data disk triumphantly. Teams of soldiers had placed C4 charges around the hangar, and on the Metal Gear Rex +, and Ocelot made his way towards the exit. Snake realised that if he didn't move he would be killed in the blast. Swiftly, Snake ran through the hangars, back to his insertion point above Hangar 2.  
  
Snake ran across the dunes, and turned to watch as a cloud of smoke rose into the air. He stood there and watched, the light breeze blowing through his hair. 


End file.
